


Beautiful Fire

by DezIsWhoIAm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, F/F, Omega Lena Luthor, Omegaverse, SuperCorp, it gay, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezIsWhoIAm/pseuds/DezIsWhoIAm
Summary: Kara liked her just like this. Flushed from head to toe, hair loose and mussed against Kara’s pillows and sheets. Lena was vulnerable here. Gone was the cold exterior of the L-Corp CEO; in here she was nothing but Lena, soft and malleable under Kara’s hands.





	Beautiful Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly garbage, but I am not sorry whatsoever. Established relationship, cute gays being gay. Mon-hell who?

Kara skimmed her fingers over soft pale skin. She sat on her knees, legs slightly spread to support and keep open the legs of one very flustered Lena Luthor. Blue met green as Kara’s hands grazed her breast, fingers just missing the sensitive skin of a nipple. Lena bit back a whimper and curled her hands into the sheets. Kara liked her just like this. Flushed from head to toe, hair loose and mussed against Kara’s pillows and sheets. Lena was vulnerable here. Gone was the cold exterior of the L-Corp CEO; in here she was nothing but Lena, soft and malleable under Kara’s hands.

“ _Kara._ ” A plea whispered under her breath, hands searching for contact with anything Kara. Her arms, her shoulders, her waist. Kara leaned forward and supported herself with one arm, the other slipping between trembling thighs. Lena’s hands cupped her face and pulled her ever closer, lips brushing together. A thumb brushed Kara’s lips, slowly dragging it down and releasing it to touch against Lena’s. Lena tried to pull her in, to drag her into the intoxicating heat of arousal, but Kara resisted. She used her powers sparingly in moments like this, but as her finger brushed Lena’s clit she remained over her, watching. Lena gasped and arched her back, whimpering and groaning when the pressure disappeared. “Please Kara, please...” Kara’s lips curled into a delicious smile as she slid two fingers through slick heat, moaning when she realized Lena was positively _dripping_ for her.

“Oh Rao Lena,” Kara breathed. Lena’s breath caught in her throat as Kara slid in first one finger and then another. Her thumb swiped against Lena's clit and she let the fire win out. Lena's nails raked against her cheeks as she pulled her ever closer, keening and panting. Her movements started slow, drawing her fingers out slowly and pushing them back in just as carefully, until Lena was rocking her hips, head thrown back, begging her for more.

Kara stared down at her in wonder. She watched as Lena opened for her, lips spread as she gasped and moaned. Every muscle was tense as they moved together, her heart pumping wildly beneath her chest. Kara watched as she took Lena apart piece by piece until the other woman was nothing but a puddle of want and need. Pristine thighs shook as they wrapped around Kara's back, trying to pull her closer. Her stomach tightened and her breathing hitched again and again as she got closer to her release. Kara slowed her movements, putting barely any pressure on Lena's clit, and the other woman huffed. Kryptonite green eyes opened to stare into her own and Kara was breathless. Lena's bottom lip jutted out and she made a high-pitched whining noise in the back of her throat, expression turning desperate.

"Please, Kara, _please._ Any other night, but not tonight.” The statement hung heavy in the air, the Kryptonian gulping and looking away with guilty eyes. Another attack, a fight to the death, and this time Kara almost didn’t win. Guilt and shame raced through her head until Lena’s hands pulled her out of her thoughts and into an earth-shattering kiss. Lena always knew how to spark the fire in Kara, the urge to _give_ and  _please_ until her girlfriend couldn’t take anymore.

Kara flexed her wrist and pushed against the front of Lena’s inner walls, hitting her in the spot that left her a whimpering mess. " _Oh fu-_ ” Lena’s voice raised an octave as she moaned loudly, hands moving down Kara’s face and neck until her nails were digging into the impenetrable skin of her shoulders. The rhythm started back up, a dance of pushing and pulling until Lena’s thighs were trembling and her hips were jerking randomly. Kara watched in awe as Lena fell apart, chest heaving with every strained breath as pleasure took over and orgasm washed over her. Kara allowed herself to be pulled into Lena’s embrace, pressing her lips against the other woman’s cheek and whispering in her ear.

“You’re so beautiful Lena. So, so beautiful.”

She’s not sure how long it took - she never was - but soon enough Lena’s body relax and all her muscles went lax, spent and exhausted. Kara curled into her side and their eyes met, adoration and love reflected in both.

“Kara,” Lena said, voice rough and low. She gulped and Kara sensed something was off, could feel something coming.

“Lena?” Soft lips met in the low glow of the moon, fingers curling together to ground them together.

“I love you. It’s only ever been you.” Fingers curled in light blonde hair and the fire was ignited once more, the tables turned. Kara found herself on her back, Lena staring down at her in both adoration and fear. Kara could feel herself smiling before it registered with her brain. Everything fell into place, invisible weights lifted from her chest and she allowed herself a singular moment to just _be_.

“Oh, Lena. I love you too.” A breathy laugh and they fell together, lips connecting to seal an unspoken promise. Days later, Kara would suggest something crazy. A spur of the moment decision as she offered Lena her heart and her name. It wasn’t long before the news was plastered across National City.

Last Luthor Engaged to Catco Reporter.


End file.
